Dreamer
by Airenee
Summary: Spring is beginning. Three friends with completely different personalities meet up to watch the flowers bloom. A cheery Minccino, a mischievous Zorua and an Espurr who loves to dream. See through her eyes and imagine a places that'll take your breath away. First try at a One-shot.


**Dreamer**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

Winter had just ended and soon spring will be upon us. I walked towards our little meeting place just beyond the snowy slopes. The absolutely white hills were now covered in patches of chocolate soil and verdant grasses. It was still quite mushy though and the wind was very much cold and icy. Fortunately, my fur was enough to protect me from it as well as my black and white yinyang themed scarf. I glanced back at the trail of paw prints that I left before I exhaled a small cloud of cold vapor.

I raised my head towards the dull blue sky. It had stopped snowing a few weeks back but the clouds and haze still filled the heavens. At the peak of my destination, there was an ancient barren tree. I forgot whether it was a cherry or peach tree. It didn't matter. Either way, it looked the same as any old tree from miles around.

"Yukino, over here!"

I took a closer inspection at the top of the hill. There were two figures waiting for me. One was waving enthusiastically while the other was merely grinning. I trudged forward until I reached the peak where they greeted me.

"Late as always, Yukino …" The furry gray pokemon with the big swishy tail grinned at me.

"What about you, Momo-chan? I caught you almost freezing to death because you went here really early." The blackish fox with the neon blue accents smirked.

"I got excited! You can't blame for that, Mizuki. And besides, I have my soft purple scarf to warm me unlike you who wears it on the tail."

"I already have a furry collar. It's pointless to wear it the same as you two." Mizuki swished her tail in the air, flaunting the thin blue flamed motif fabric.

These are my friends. Momo is a Minccino while Mizuki is a Zorua. As for me, one might find it odd, but I'm an Espurr. Both me and Mizuki are unique than most in our respective species because of our color. Momo, however, is an even more unique case. She is different due to her eyes. Her fur color is the usual shade but her eyes are ruby-red that is why Mizuki sometimes calls her…

"…A dud."

Momo puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Would you stop? Just because I'm not a shiny like both of you doesn't mean you should make fun of me."

Mizuki remained unfazed as she swayed her tail smoothly in the air. "I'm just saying. If you had red eyes _and_ pink fur you'd be like us. But only your eyes are different which makes you half normal and half shiny. In short, you're a dud."

Momo fumed and turned towards me. "Do also think of me the same way, Yukino?"

Whether it was weird or not, it didn't really matter to me. I kind of like the unusual. I didn't reply to Momo's question. Instead, I took a seat on the roots of the tree just between the arguing duo. The snow was cleared. Probably Momo swept it away beforehand. That would explain why she wanted to come early, but what I didn't understand was why we had to meet here now.

"Why are we here?" I asked up.

"To watch the peach blossom tree bloom." Momo answered, greatly shifting her mood from a furious furball to a cheery camper.

Mizuki and I exchange looks before staring upwards at the frostbitten branches that spread far over our heads. I didn't see anything that would indicate that it was about to bloom. All I noticed was a thin layer of snow accompanied by little icicles pointing down like stalactites. Little cold droplets fell but our spots were safe from them.

"When I said you were early, I didn't quite stretch it far enough." Mizuki quoted sarcastically.

"They're going to bloom soon you'll see!"

"Are you even sure these are peach blossoms? You just assumed they are because of your name."

And there goes another argument between the two. I sighed and laid my back on the bark of the tree trunk. "Wake me up when they do." I closed my lilac-blue eyes and began to drift off to sleep. I lulled myself to sleep as I listened to the fading voices of my friends and the hush whispers of the cool passing wind.

"They'll bloom, you'll see…"

_Bloom, eh? How pretty it would look; little buds slowly opening up. If it were me, I'd want to see the entire barren tree just burst into a sea of softly colored petals. I'd inhale the soothing smell and gaze forever at the cascading scenery of the raining flora. Even at night, the vision won't end. Under the glow of the crescent moon, the petals would illuminate in contradiction to the pitch-blackness. Sunny form Cherrims would dance all day and even all night as they rejoiced the beauty of the fully blooming tree._

Here, I go again. I'm such a dreamer. _Yukino, the Dreamer_. That's what Mizuki refers to me. It is because I always looked dazed. I often get lost in my thoughts as I envision something much more than what is before me. But does one find it strange? I mean, what's wrong with dreaming?

_I would wake up in an open field with nothing but green-green grass. The wind would blow all around, shifting and swaying the leafy blades like the strings on a violin. Above me, the sky would be blue; just deep cool blue with no clouds from miles around. This place would only consist of two colors, blue and green that meet at the distant horizons._

_Perhaps, it's too plain? Let's add some vibrancy. Golden rice stalks would sprout out from the earth and dandelions would fly through the passing winds like snowflakes. The air would sparkle with gold and white beneath the warm rays of the brilliant sun._

_Still feels empty. Then misty blue mountain ranges would line the horizon. The gray towering rocks would reach towards the skies. Their surfaces would be covered in pure white snow up to the very peak where every night auroras would illuminate the black heavens. Somewhere I'd hear voices of ice pokemon singing with calm and angelic voices._

_Beyond there would be frozen crystal lakes; not on the ground but floating in the air. Then the spectrum of lights would appear to be staircases that connect them. I would skate along the smooth surface and leap over to the next like I was flying._

_Flying—How great a feeling it would be to fly. I'd grow wings and soar across the radiant azure. I'd dive through clouds and do barrel-rolls in mid-air, leaving trails of feathers behind me. Maybe I'll race with the Swannas and Altarias as well. How free it must feel to be like them._

_I'd pass through mountains of clouds. The snow-white piles of cotton would be so soft and fluffy that I would lay around on it like a bed. As the day passes, I'd watch as the whiteness turn into pink and then vivid yellow. The palette of the sunrise or the sunset, I wonder which is prettier. Then, how about the night?_

_The black cosmos would be filled with streams of stars that gleam and sparkle. Sometimes meteor showers would occur. I'd watch them in a cavern by the sea. Inside there would a lake where I could walk on top. Above me, there would be a wide opening where I could gaze at the night sky and its entire splendor. Why do would I want to be there? Simple. The water would reflect the starry heavens and it would look like the sky was now beneath my feet. As the luminous blue full moon shone down, I'd listen to the waves echoing when they crash the rocks outside the cave._

_Waves—from the ocean. Doesn't the rush just take your breath away? Though the water appears like the sky's reflection, the surface is rough and wrinkly. The salty smell of the breeze is so refreshing that I just want to float around and let the symphonic waves take me away to some far-off place._

_What about below? I wonder what mysteries lie hidden. I wish I could breathe underwater and swim as graceful as a Milotic. I'd explore the seafloor and discover ancient ruins. The stone pillars would be are hard as granite but underneath the radiant sunbeams, they'd shine like crystals. _

_Maybe, there's too much excitement. The best alternative is a change of scenery and the perfect place would be the forest. I imagine huge ancient trees with vines and moss growing everywhere. Though one could leap across the treetops, I want to walk along the forest grounds. My first destination would be the gentle streams flowing beneath the stretched out tree roots. I could listen to gentle whispers of the clean waters and watch the fallen leaves drift swiftly drift away._

_The wind would feel refreshing and cool. The leaves would rustle and resonate throughout. The verdant foliage above would block out most of the sunlight but still the sunbeams would seep through the tiny gaps and rain down towards the mossy forest floor. _

_When it turns dark, it would likely be scary, right? Then when night falls the trees would light up with various neon colors. The leaves would glitter like a Beautifly's Silverwind and the air would glow like a swarm of Volbeats dancing for an Illumise. I'd sit down and watch the dazzling spectacle unfold. _

_By morning, I'd follow the stream to find out where it leads. Up ahead, I could hear a loud thrashing sound. I walked further until my eyes saw the powerful rush of water cascading down from the mountains. I could feel the cool mist dampen the air and the tiny sprinkles that tickle my face. But something was strange. I smelled flowers._

_I followed the trail behind the waterfall and came face to face with pavilion adorned by lush vines and pastel-colored flora. In the middle, there was a wide well with clear water reaching the rim. All around, there would be hydrangea bushes, wisteria trees and many more. Vivillon, Beautiflies and Butterfrees would flutter about while Floettes and Florges would tend to the garden._

_*achoo*_

_The smell is too much for my sensitive nose and this much color is too bright for my eyes. I want another change of scenery. The deserts sound like a great idea; with the radiant sun beating down from above and the scattered golden-brown sand dunes below. I think it's worth a try. In the distance, canyons and rocky landscapes rise above the myriad of grains. But it seems kind of ordinary. If only there was a white ivory tower standing in the middle with thin white clouds swirling around it. Flygons would circle and buzz with their vibrating wings in the vibrant blue sky. The melody is calming but the wind blows up so much dust. Now I have sand in my eyes and fur. _

_Maybe a scenery with a little less? The beach then. White sands, crystal blue oceans, and the smell of the salty breeze. It's a perfect mix of the breathtaking waters and the dry peaceful land. I'd take a stroll and leave paw prints on the sand. Hmmm… Now that I think about it, it almost seems similar to snow._

…_Snow?_

"Yukino…"

_Is someone calling me?_

"…Yuki-chan."

_Where am I going now? Where will my dreams take me? Everything is slowly fading away. I could hear whisper of the chilly wind coming from some place. Am I returning to reality? I guess, like all fantasy dreams, one must wake up. _

I opened my eyes and saw Momo and Mizuki staring at me with curiosity.

"What did you dream about this time?" Mizuki asked.

Should I tell them? Will they understand the things that go on in my head? Will they make fun of the little fantasies that I envisioned? What would they think of me?

I decided not to answer.

"Did they bloom yet?" I countered with a different question.

Mizuki and Momo exchanged looks and grinned. Then Momo gestured to the branches above. I looked up and saw little pink buds encased in a thin layer of ice. They weren't in bloom and there were only a few adorning the branches… But it looked pretty.

I lowered head to face my friends, but to my surprise, they had another reason to for all of us to gather here.

"Happy Birthday, Yukino!"

They presented me a cake with vanilla icing. On top were a couple of red berries and a single unlit candle. I wondered where they got it from. Perhaps, the human village nearby. Mizuki could walk around there with her human appearance. But I guess I shouldn't dwell on it too much.

"Was I supposed to blow out the candle?"

Momo sighed deeply. "We didn't know how to light it up with such short notice and even if we found help from the other pokemon, the wind would just blow it out."

"You should learn how to breathe fire, Momo-chan." Mizuki teased.

"As if I could!"

"...Then, how about we skip the candle blowing and go straight to eating." I suggested.

Immediately, the two stopped arguing and responded with an eager nod.

The cake was soft and delicious. The two berries were eaten by Mizuki and I since Momo didn't like sweet things. The coldness of the lingering winter breeze no longer mattered. The closeness between friends was enough to warm me up.

"Mizuki, if you don't wipe off the icing from your face, it'll stick to your fur." Momo scolded.

The Zorua rolled her eyes and brushed the side of her snout with a paw that she consequently licked afterwards. "Happy, now?"

Little moments like these, I want to treasure them. Who knows when we spend another day like this? It was sad to think about it. Will there be a time that we will have to part? What if one of us gets caught by a trainer? Will we never see each other again?

Mizuki nudged me out of my daze. "Hey, Yuki-chan, don't go drifting back to dreamland right after you woke up."

"Sorry." I scratched my head. I knew I should think about these pessimistic things. Dreamers are supposed to be positive.

"What's wrong, Yukino?" Momo asked.

I looked at her and then quickly averted my gaze. "Nothing, my ear just itches."

"Gah! Don't go touching those doomsday deathtraps of yours!" Momo yelled as she took cover behind the tree's old roots.

Mizuki smirked and circled around the tree to spook the crimson-eyed Minccino. I sat still as Mizuki turned into me and tapped Momo on the back. As the Minccino turned around, the Espurr-Mizuki stared at her with a black expression.

"You mean …I'm not supposed to do this?" Mizuki teasingly played around with her ears, making Momo turn pale and bolt towards me. Now the shock was even more severe now that there were two Espurrs. But when Momo calmed herself for a minute, she realized that it was just one of Mizuki's tricks.

"That wasn't funny!" Momo fumed and puffed her cheeks.

"Sure it was! Your face was priceless!" Mizuki casted off her illusion and reverted back to her mischievous-looking Zorua form.

Another argument between the two began. I didn't care so much as to separate them. I know it was just their way of treating each other. My job was so that they'd take a breather. "I'm glad we went today."

Momo and Mizuki ceased and smiled at me.

"Anytime, Yuki-chan."

"Yup, let's do this again! Tomorrow, the buds will surely open up!"

"I thought Yuki-chan was the dreamer. I didn't think you'd be one as well." Mizuki snickered.

"Yes, tomorrow." I quoted.

We stood up and brushed away the bits of snow caught on our fur. Then we gave a final glance to the budding tree before we departed. While the two continued another mindless argument, I looked far into the distant horizon where silhouettes of mountains stood.

"Have you guys ever thought of finding out what's beyond this place?" I asked out loud.

Momo and Mizuki looked at each other with bewilderment. I figured that they never really thought about it. I couldn't blame them. We lived here our whole lives and knew nothing more than the world out there. As for me, my psychic powers sometimes pick up thoughts of passing pokemon and trainers without my intention. Maybe that's why I always have visions of places I've never been. A curious mind of a dreamer is such a wonder.

I sighed deeply. "Never mind."

Momo didn't shrug me off. She scampered over to my side and curled her tail behind me. "Yukino, someday for sure, we'll go out on an adventure of our own. We'll see things that are beyond those dreams of yours."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Momo-chan." Mizuki contradicted as she came over to my other side and stared at the far-off horizon. "Yuki-chan has a really wild imagination. I don't think those places exist."

"Well, we won't know till we find out, right?" Momo answered back with a grin. "Fantasies are good and all, but seeing something completely new and experiencing it for yourself is better, right?"

Momo had a point. Perhaps, there was something that I couldn't imagine in my head. Just beyond those mountains, lie something much more than dreams. Someday, I'll see it for myself but for now, I'm just Yukino, the dreamer.

* * *

**HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY Vikeila! :D **


End file.
